Seven Seconds
by Fadeeex3
Summary: And he tried so hard to be on time, just once. sasuke-centric


****

(o2.22.o9)

**Series.** Naruto  
**Character.** Uchiha Sasuke (x oc). Team Seven.  
**Type.** One-shot.

**Author Notes.** It started off as a Sasuke-centric, just so you know. I thought it could also be a Team Seven centric, (cause of the ending), but then I realized that you can't really tell who each part is talking about. Sorry about the hints of an OC character put here and there, btw. Couldn't resist.. but you can pretend it's a canon character if you want.. I guess you could sorta make it fit. Anyways, enjoy. Haven't written anything in a while. It was nice to get some ideas out.

**Disclaimor.** Yea, props go to Kishimoto. But damn dude, come on, you had to go _that_ far?

* * *

**Seven Seconds**

* * *

**i.**

The boy pouted, a sour expression on his face as he glanced at all the kunais littering the ground. Eyes narrowed in concentration, he recalled the image of his older brother who hit his target exactly on mark. Fists clenched tight, his expression dropped into one of disappointed as he glanced at the clumsy target his five year-old hands had crafted.

Not a single mark was on it. Not a single kunai struck.

With downcast onyx eyes, he dejectedly dropped his kunai as he turned to walk away.

He was just a boy. And he was just seven years too early from seeing his brother again, when the kunai would again, miss.

**ii.**

It was supposed to just be a glance, but he couldn't help the way his onyx eyes lingered on the back of the blonde head. And he only just realized his mistake when blue eyes met his, and then he also couldn't help the way his lips curved up, mirroring the boy on the docks.

With a small, shy wave, he continued on his way, hoping to maybe see the boy again and find out his name.

He never knew how much that boy would change his life.

And he definitely didn't know how much he himself would change after what was still seven months too early to happen.

**iii.**

His cheeks grew hot, despite his embarrassment because he was just a boy, but he was a boy nonetheless. And he of all people knew, boys weren't supposed to get flustered and shy and clumsy, especially if a girl gave him a simple sunflower for his birthday.

He ran home later that day, asking his Mother for a vase and sputtering indignantly where the flower had come from when his mother asked, as he gently placed the sunflower in the vase.

Of course, he didn't mind that she was seven days too early from the day that actually mattered.

**iv.**

And he couldn't help but think sometimes.

Maybe he returned home just seven seconds too early.

When his brother that he idolized so much stared at him with those cold, cold eyes; And the way his heart had went '_thump thump_' in his chest so loudly, it was all he could hear. _Oh God_, he was so scared, he was so scared when he saw his Mother's pale hand lying there, unmoving. The same hand that had bandaged a bleeding knee, the same hand that had patted his head so affectionately, the same hand that had given him a flower vase.

He was so scared when he looked at his brother's red eyes, and he wondered why, why, why? Just like how he wondered why his heart was beating so hard, and so loud, and why it hurt so _damn_ much.

And he couldn't help but think, maybe he was really just seven seconds too late in saving what could have been.

But no, he told himself that he was just seven seconds too early.

**v.**

He was still a boy, a lost boy, and he didn't know which way to go, but of course, he didn't think so. He didn't think so, because even though he didn't know it at the time, his best friend was there, and his best friend would always be there, and his best friend would help him find his way.

But right now, he was seven days early from when he would really get lost and lose his way.

And his best friend would be seven days too late to realize he had gotten lost a long time ago.

But she would be seven days too early in realizing that he was still just a boy, and _they_ were still just boys and she was still just a girl and they were _all_ still just _so young_, with still _so much_ to experience, and still all _so lost_ in this **big world** and didn't know where to go.

Because really, **Team Seven** still had so much to learn.

And she forgot that when it really mattered.

**vi.**

She glared at him, gaze defiant as he walked away from her. Well _fuck him_, she thought, because she was so angry, and _oh my God_, she just couldn't stop the tears that kept on leaking out of her eyes.

"You know Sasuke, I won't be here when you come back."

She watched as he kept walking.

"And neither will Naruto."

And he doesn't turn back.

"And Sakura won't be so eager to heal whatever sorry state you're in."

But she can tell his steps are a bit slower now until they finally stop.

"We won't be waiting because we'll be the ones bringing your sorry ass back!"

And she couldn't help but wonder, when did she miss those seven seconds that could've saved him?

But like a little boy that might've been just seven seconds too early, she also didn't want to admit that maybe she was just seven seconds too late in saving him.

**vii.**

And he didn't miss this time.

The thought of that ran through his mind, again and again, and _oh shit_, his hands were still shaking, he couldn't seem to stand up straight, and he felt unstable, like he could collapse at anytime. He remembered that day he was seven years too early, that day he was seven seconds too early, and then he remembered how he might have been (_and now he finally admits it_) just seven seconds too late in saving someone.

But his brother can't be saved anymore. Because it's only now he realizes, (_seven second too late_), what really, truly, could've been.

**viii.**

His hands, oh my, his hands were shaking again, so badly this time. His breath came out shuddering as he exhaled, trying to calm himself down. He looked stoic though, he looked composed and stable, but his teammates knew better.

Even through the rain, he could see her chest rising shallowly up, and down, her cheeks pale, her lush lips losing their color. He could only think about the red, the red smudged on her skin, matted in her hair. And _oh_, when her half-lidded eyes turned to his, he didn't think she could ever look so hurt, so lost, so _damn _vulnerable. He's so shaken that when he hears a katana shifting on the ground, he's almost about to whip out his chokuto again out of instinct.

But it's just her, releasing her blood-stained weapon from her grip as she tentatively raises her hand toward him. And it's only when he hears his teammate and best friend's voice that he can feel the rain pouring down his face again.

"Sasuke, shit, snap out of it!"

He blinks, trying to get the rain out his eyes. He sees blonde hair moving towards him. Then he sees wet pink hair moving towards_ her_. He feels a frantic touch on his shoulder and he finally starts to move his legs as he gently pushes his pink-haired teammate aside.

He bends down, arms wrapping around her cold form, picking her up.

And he can't help but wonder, when did he miss those seven seconds that could've saved her?

Because he knows he was also just seven seconds too late.

**viv.**

And she remembers again, seven days later, sitting in a hospital bed, that they're still so young, and still have so much to experience, and so much to learn.

And when she tells him that, he realizes that they'll always be too early, and always too late.

But he doesn't care right now, _they_ don't care right now, because there's only _right now_, and right now it was **Team Seven**.

And they're finally together again, seven days on time.

* * *

**End**

**

* * *

**

**(o2.24.o9)**

When I first got the idea for this one-shot, I was honestly going to let her die in that second to last section, and I was going leave her (whoever she is) there, just like that. But I ended up feeling more positive about it, and I thought it just seemed TOO sad. So yeaa, hope the last bit makes up for it. :D

**KTHX&&BYE.  
xoxo. F a d e e e x3.**

* * *


End file.
